<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by elleTchj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940511">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/pseuds/elleTchj'>elleTchj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scenting, Size Kink, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleTchj/pseuds/elleTchj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ex-imperial had resigned to keep yearning, not acting on anything. It was fine, he could deal with his feelings. He had his hand. He managed.<br/>That is, until Zeb revealed something that sent him spiraling down. "</p><p>Kallus would very much like to assist Zeb during his heat. If the other two spectres let him in, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla/Garazeb “Zeb” Orrelios/Alexsandr Kallus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kalluzeb appreciation week 2020.</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023078">Purple Heron</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo">JessKo</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Punk/pseuds/Void_Punk">Void_Punk</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many thanks to Alex for beta-ing this and JessKo for letting me write a little something in the Heron Verse ! I would recommend reading Purple Heron before this fic for context. Also because it's very good.</p><p>For the "First Time" prompt of Kalluzeb Week</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The humiliation tag only applies to this chapter and relating to Kallus's fantasies. It's very mild but you're okay with skipping this chapter if you're not comfortable with it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The instant Kallus got the package, he safely tucked it inside of his jacket, hoping no one would notice. It wasn’t unusual for rebels to receive mail from family, friends, even deliveries of some of the rarer stuff. But Kallus was adamant about no one ever finding out what his order was. </p><p>He had gone out of his way to disguise his name and the contents of the package. He had gotten up early, snatched it from the transport, and rushed to his quarters. He was lucky enough to have a room for himself, and he intended to make good use of it.</p><p>He reverently put down the package on his bed, the brown paper envelope creaking against the fabric of his sheets. His hands were a little shaky, and he was overcome with a mixture of embarrassment, anticipation, and no small amount of lust.</p><p>He carefully opened the paper wrapping, layer after layer. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When Kallus had stumbled upon a specialty shop on Nar Shaddaa during a mission, he had ignored it. Gone a couple of steps further. Then backtracked to stare at the window sign. He had then proceeded to pace in front of the shop, almost going in then backing out at the last second. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The owner came out slamming the door open, almost knocking Kallus in the head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you coming in or not? You’re getting on my nerves!” she yelled at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He barreled through the door, taken by surprise. The inside was surprisingly clean by Nar Shaddaa standards, but it was still what it was. It was the first time Kallus had ever stepped inside a sex shop. Not that he thought that sex was something to be ashamed of, but what he intended to buy… It felt wrong, years of Imperial conditioning be blamed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The owner, an older Twi’lek woman, sized him up with a wry smile on her face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So. What are you here for, sweetheart?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I-I saw the sign,” Kallus stammered as he pointed to the window. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “A custom then?” She sounded intrigued. Maybe fewer people than he expected came in asking for the ‘just as good as the real thing!’ toys that the sign advertised. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. I can pay.” He couldn’t look at her in the eyes, and he kept tugging on the hood that covered his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You better. What model are you looking for? Togrutan, Zygerrian?” She added with a giddy smile. “Wookie?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kallus answered something under his breath, so quiet it barely made a sound. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, love?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lasat!” He yelped. “ I-I mean, do you have any Lasat models?” he asked, his pitch rising higher and higher as he finished the sentence. He could feel his face burning in embarrassment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, that’s a new one. You’re a man of taste.” She gave him a wink. “It’ll take some time. I’ll have to figure things out from just pictures, but I can get it done.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kallus scribbled an address on a slip of paper before giving it to the woman. “Ship it there, when it’s ready.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t look back when he left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had kept her word. The toy on his bed was a simple grey color, and the silicone it was made from felt soft to the touch. What was really impressive was the sheer size of the thing. It was nearly as long as Kallus’s forearm, and thick as well. He ran his finger along the tiny flexibles spines covering the length, wondering how they would feel inside of him.</p><p>The pit of his stomach grew warm as he handled the toy, his mind going wild with possibilities. Could he take it in his mouth? Would it even fit? </p><p>Kallus noticed a blank card in the discarded wrapping. He turned it around to find a message addressed to him.</p><p>
  <em> Have fun with your Lasat, love. Just takes a bit of practice! </em>
</p><p>He felt a flush rise in his cheeks at the words. Was it really practice? Would Zeb even… He couldn’t finish the thought as his alarm rang, echoing around his tiny room.</p><p>He took a look at his holopad. 6 AM. Too late to take it for a ride, unfortunately. He’d have to wait until he came back to his barracks at night. This was going to be a long day.</p><p>Not that Kallus wasn’t used to walking around with part of his mind focused on <em>naughtier </em>activities. Since Barhyn, he had been unable to get the thoughts of purple fur and sharp claws out of his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There were few moments of comfort for a Fulcrum operative undercover, Kallus had found out. He couldn’t get the taste of guilt to wash out of his mouth after he spent days going along with his Imperial duties as if nothing was wrong. So who could blame him if he spent some time in his bunk dreaming of something else? </em>
</p><p><em> He hadn’t meant for his fixation to start, not really. But he had looked through the files that the Empire had collected on Lasat physiology. Innocently, he had convinced himself. Just to know how Garazeb - </em> <b> <em>call-me-Zeb</em> </b> <em> - had survived Barhyn’s biting cold so easily. Not because he kept thinking of how easily the Lasat had manhandled him on the ice moon.  </em></p><p>
  <em> But, while digging through the intel, he had found out one thing he didn’t know about Lasats: Heat cycles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A little fantasy had begun to form in Kallus’s mind then. About running into Zeb during his heat, about offering a helping hand. Or mouth. Or anything the Lasat wanted. It kept him distracted, the thought of surrendering his body overwhelming him until he forgot where he was, stuck on an Imperial cruiser.  </em>
</p><p><em> He’d made it into a ritual. At the end of every bad day, he would go back to his bunk, strip off his clothes. Apply a liberal amount of lube on his fingers. And slowly, carefully, spread himself open. He would close his eyes, imagining strong </em> <b> <em>-clawed- </em> </b> <em> hands holding him down, the deep rumble of a voice telling him how shameful he looked, wanton and disheveled, yearning for inhuman cock. </em></p><p>
  <em> The humiliation got him going, somehow. The desire for something he would never get, never deserve. It pushed him over the edge each time, spilling onto his stomach and the bunk below him. He would lay there for a while, completely still as his seed dried on the sheets, waiting for his breath to even out. Then the shame would wash over him and he’d scramble to clean up, hiding all evidence of his debauchery. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kallus thought the fantasy would have gone away after he officially joined the Rebellion. He was very wrong. Being in contact with Zeb every day only added fuel to the fire. Kallus eagerly anticipated every friendly pat of his back, every raspy laugh that sent shivers down his spine. It was torture. He wanted the Lasat more than ever, and yet he was lucky Zeb even deigned to be his friend. To ask for anything else would be selfish.</p><p>The ex-imperial had resigned to keep yearning, not acting on anything. It was fine, he could deal with his feelings. He had his hand. He managed. </p><p>That is, until Zeb revealed something that sent him spiraling down. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kallus was drinking with the Ghost crew, celebrating a successful mission. The kids didn’t stay around, going to find their pilot friends instead of hanging out with the adults. Soon, it was only Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and a very drunk Kallus left.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Zeb was tipsy and quite handsy, his arm slung over Kallus’s shoulder. The Lasat was talking about something with Hera, but Kallus wasn’t listening, too absorbed in staring at the happy sway of Zeb’s ears.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Suddenly, Zeb let go of him, gently swatting him on the shoulder. “-on’t worry, I won’t jump on you or anythin’!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pardon?” Kallus jumped, his mind trying to catch up through his drunken daze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just saying, I know how weird people get about Lasat heats.” Zeb shrugged, leaning back on the container behind him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “T-they do?” Kallus couldn’t believe Zeb was discussing it so openly, with no shame whatsoever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “S’fine, I got all the help I need.”The Lasat said, giving Hera and Kanan a suggestive wink. Kallus put two and two together and starting blushing furiously. Somehow, Zeb’s friends were taking care of him through his heat.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The picture of Zeb rutting the other two spectres sent blood rushing to his head. And another part of his body. He excused himself, pretending he was too drunk and needed to sleep it off. He went back to his bunk alright, but sleep was the last thing on his mind.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kallus slammed the door shut behind him, leaning back against the cold metal, completely out of breath. He was already half-hard, his mind overcome with suggestive images of his alien companion. He couldn’t stop them from forming in his head: Zeb spreading him open, burying his claws in Kallus’s thighs as he fucked him mercilessly; Zeb’s cock working its way down his throat, making him choke.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kallus palmed himself through his trousers, mouth dropping open to let silent moans escape. He quickly shoved down his trousers along with his underwear to his knees, exposing his stiffening cock to the cool air of his barracks. He looked utterly wrecked, chest and neck flushed, hair astray, as he started feverishly stroking his erection. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He could still feel the phantom touch of Zeb’s hand on his back, the warmth of it spreading across his shoulder blades, along his spine, wrapping all the way around to pool low in his groin. He sank to his knees, overwhelmed by the strength of the wave of lust washing over him. He was barely holding on, bracing his left hand on the frame of the door, knuckles turning white. He couldn’t help the cries spilling from his mouth, pitch higher and higher until he came over his hand, his seed pooling on the floor as he breathlessly sobbed Zeb’s name.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is going to be a problem, he thought, as he idly wiped the cum covering his hand on his shirt. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kallus spent the whole day looking back at his barracks whenever he could. He’d stashed the toy under his mattress, afraid someone might find it even though no one ever came to his private quarters. He knew he was acting irrational, but the mix of shame and lust boiling inside his head felt like a drug. </p><p>And, because the Force had it out for him, Zeb was hanging around Kallus all throughout the day, in the hangar, even at his desk. Now that he had a point of comparison, the ex-imperial found it hard to tear his eyes away from his friend. Especially when said friend was sitting with his legs wide apart, and looking straight at him with a grin across his face while he made idle chatter. Kallus couldn’t hold his fleeting thoughts at bay.</p><p>
  <em>Is his cock as large as the toy? Oh stars, what if he’s even bigger?  </em>
</p><p>Kallus sighed and lowered his forehead against the cool surface of his desk. He had to calm down. The purchase was just to get his fantasy out of his system, he didn’t have to force it on Zeb, a man who had been nothing but kind to him.</p><p>He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kallus could feel something sliding along the tender flesh of his inner thighs. It burned lines into skin, fire going straight to his groin. His eyes were closed, but something stopped him as he tried to open them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t you dare.” A growl came from behind him, a warm breath reaching his neck. The claws kept going up, along his ribs, his chest, his shoulders. Then he was pushed forward, his head brutally hitting his desk. He tried to move but the grip on his back was too strong. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You thought I wouldn’t be able to smell you,” the voice was against his ear now, its rumble sending delicious shivers coursing through his body. “The way you’re begging for my cock.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Zeb. Please.” Kallus sobbed, arching against the table. He couldn’t see, only feel. Feel the way claws tore through his trousers like it was made of paper. Feel two impossibly large paws grabbing his ass and spreading his cheeks to expose his hole. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Tss. Look at t’cha. What would people think if they knew how badly you want it?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Claws dug into the meat of his backside, kneading the pale freckled flesh. Kallus couldn’t move, only submit to the humiliating ordeal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He felt shame burning his cheeks. And yet, that same shame was making his cock stiffen. He did want this. To be used, to serve. He didn’t want to think about the why, just focus on the presence behind him who was manhandling him into submission. And on the blunt tip of an erection poking at his entrance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Fuck.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flew open to be met with a big purple hand waving not an inch from his face. “You okay there, Kal? You drifted off for a second.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes. Sorry.” Kallus’s mind was trying to catch up, reconcile the Zeb from his fantasy and the Lasat in front of him. He didn’t do so fast enough: the ex-imperial bared his neck in an unconsciously submissive gesture. “Sorry.”</p><p>Zeb’s recoil was instant, as if he’d been burned by the desire Kallus was projecting despite himself. The Lasat stepped away from the desk and hesitantly reached out his hand. Then backed out, using it to rub at the back of his neck instead. His ears were flush to the sides of his head, his upper lip slightly raised letting his canines peek out. </p><p>“I, uh, I better go. I’m sure you have work to do.” </p><p>Kallus didn’t have time to answer as Zeb sprinted out of the Intelligence offices, bumping into Draven and <em>growling </em>at the man on the way. Draven shot Kallus a quizzical look, a judgemental eyebrow raised. Kallus shrugged in an honest response. He had no clue as to why Zeb had reacted so strongly. It’s not like the Lasat could actually smell his arousal. That was just in his fantasies.</p><p>Right?...</p><p>The rest of the day went by without any incident, although Zeb was nowhere to be seen. Kallus assumed the Lasat was with the rest of his crew since he hadn’t seen any of the other Spectres either. He was thankful for that in a way: Zeb’s absence had allowed him to finally focus on his work and to clock out early. </p><p>Having skipped out on dinner, he made it back to his quarters just as the sun was setting down. He was too impatient, his hands fumbling with the lock as he struggled to pry it open. He slammed the door switch, sighing as it slid closed behind him. The anticipation was making his head dizzy, allowing him to forget the awkwardness of his afternoon encounter with Zeb. </p><p>Kallus made his way to his cot, divesting himself of his jacket and gloves on the way. He sat down, and with shaky hands, started removing his boots and socks. He chucked down his trousers as well, letting all his clothes in a pile on the ground. Out of habit, he still smoothed the wrinkles of his bedsheets. </p><p><em> Not really efficient considering what I’m planning to do there</em>, he thought.</p><p>He fetched the toy from under his mattress, still wrapped in its brown paper package. He deposited it beside his pillow, and produced a small bottle of lube from the same hiding place. Taking a deep breath, he swiveled to lay on his bed, legs wide open, and head facing the ceiling.</p><p>Kallus wanted to take his time with his endeavor. No rush. He closed his eyes and, ever so slowly, he trailed his hand down his shirt until he reached his crotch, giving himself a squeeze. He felt lewd, spread out on his cot, so <em>exposed. </em> He imagined big green eyes trailing over his body, following the movement of the hand as he fondled his cock through the fabric. His hips arched up above the mattress, giving his fictional voyeur a show. <em> You want me so bad, </em> the familiar voice growled in his head, <em> it’s pathetic</em>. </p><p>“Yes,” Kallus sobbed, sliding his hand under his underwear to stroke himself. “Need you.” He ran his hand up and down his shaft, keening at the unsatisfying simulation. It wasn’t enough.</p><p> He carefully removed his underwear, freeing his quickly hardening shaft. A quiet moan was forming low in his throat as he used his other hand to blindly reach for the lube. He’d used it enough times to be able to flip the cap open with his eyes still closed, messily spreading it on his hand. He ignored his cock, going for his ass instead, the lube dripping over his entrance. He took a deep breath as he easily slipped one finger in, arching his back to make the motion easier. </p><p>He lazily fucked himself with that single finger, taking his time. The gentle penetration sent shudders through his spine as he swirled the lube inside his hole, the sloppy wet sounds feeding the fire in the pit of his stomach. Some of the slick was sliding out of him with the motion, dripping between his cheeks and onto the bedsheets. His neglected cock was starting to leak precum where it rested on his stomach, making a mess of his shirt. </p><p>Once he felt comfortable, Kallus added a second and third finger, hissing a little at the quick intrusion. <em> Slow down</em>, he reminded himself, but his eagerness was getting the best of him. He spread his fingers as much as could, a lewd moan escaping his mouth. The stretch felt so good, but he was yearning for more.</p><p>He blinked, trying to will himself out of his lustful daze for a moment, just enough to remove the last of his clothing. He was out of breath and painfully hard, drawing shaky breaths as he tossed the orange shirt over his head. <em> There I go</em>, he thought as he took the toy in hand. His fingers were covered in lube, but he still applied more over the smooth silicone surface. He had to be careful not to hurt himself despite the part of his mind that was screaming to <em>shove it in already! </em></p><p>Kallus squirmed around, trying to find a comfortable position to take the toy. His hips raised, feet digging into the mattress, he positioned the fake cock at his entrance. He whined as he pressed it against his rim, the girth of it already more than anything he’d ever been fucked with.</p><p>Inch after inch, he slid the toy inside him. He felt overwhelmed, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. The feeling of the spines, the size of it, it was so much. A litany of swears was coming out of his mouth, begging to someone who wasn’t there. <em> Please. Deeper. </em> The cock was halfway in when his arms gave out, his hands shaking too much to hold onto the tapered base. Kallus had never felt so <em>full </em>in his life.</p><p><em> Deep breaths</em>, he repeated in his head as he tried to regain control. He blindly reached back for the toy, fumbling as he pushed against it with the flat of his hands. He clenched around the part that was already inside him, and gods, that felt good, that felt <em>right</em>. </p><p>Yet. He still wanted more. He needed more.</p><p>In one last desperate movement, he shoved what was left of the length inside of him. He mewled, head thrown back. Stars, it was so big. Every twitch of his body was making the toy rub against his prostate in a delightful torture. </p><p><em> I’m going to come like this</em>, Kallus realized. As the thought formed, he felt a familiar fire in his guts.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” It was all he could manage as he spilled over his chest, eyes rolling back, his entire body spasming. He’d never felt this before. Not so strong, so encompassing. Zeb’s name was on his lips before his eyes closed and he let pleasure take over.</p><p>When he came to, he realized he must have blacked out from the strength of his orgasm. He was still clenching around the toy, riding the aftershocks. He pulled the silicone shaft out of him with an obscene wet sound that had him moaning again. He felt wrecked, his entire body flushed and his chest covered in come. He trailed his fingers through his seed, spreading it on his skin in an idle motion. </p><p>Kallus sank back into his mattress. He felt elated, like all the tension was leaving his body at once. It was good. It was <em>perfect</em>.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up again, it was already morning. He had managed to slip half under his covers during the night, making the bottle of lube and the toy roll on the ground not far from his bed. The sight made him blush, memories of the previous evening flooding back. He could sense the dry come in his body hair and felt a rush of shame. He hadn’t even washed up. </p><p>He made a quick trip to the ‘fresher. </p><p>When he sat back down on his cot, clean and dressed up, he realized that he had miscalculated. Now that he knew what Zeb’s cock felt like (an approximation of it at least), he yearned for more. He wasn’t over his fantasy at all: he’d only made it worse. Closer than ever and yet unreachable. </p><p>Unless.</p><p>
  <em> I could ask him. Before his next heat. </em>
</p><p>He and Zeb were friends. Close friends, he would even say. If the Lasat accepted the help of Hera and Kanan during his heat, then he might not object to Kallus helping as well. Maybe Kallus’s <em>fixation </em>was even a little mutual, considering Zeb’s odd behavior from the day before.</p><p>Gathering his courage, Kallus made his way toward the Ghost. The ship had been moved further away from the landing pad, halfways hidden in the jungle. <em> Odd</em>, Kallus thought, but maybe the tarmac space assignments had changed. The ramp was closed, and the freighter was strangely quiet. Still, Kallus had made up his mind. He was going to talk with Zeb and make his desires clear.</p><p>He switched on the outside comm, hoping someone was awake and willing to let him on board.</p><p>“Does anyone copy? It’s Kallus.” No answer. He was about to turn away when he heard the sound of someone rushing to the cargo bay. The ramp lowered, revealing a suspiciously out of breath Hera.</p><p>“It’s not really a good time right now,” she told him in her gentle tone.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I can, uh, come back later?” Kallus felt as if he’d intruded on something.</p><p>“It would for the better. Unless you fancy Zeb tearing your head off. Or your clothes. The kids have already been off the ship for a while.” She chuckled, a smile spreading on her face.</p><p>I couldn’t be. Kallus felt the words escape his mouth before he could stop himself.</p><p>“Is he... Is he in <em> heat </em>?”</p><p>“It happened out of the blue. We don’t know why,” Hera shrugged. “But don’t worry, it shouldn’t last more than 24 hours.” She patted him on the shoulder and headed back inside. “See you later, Kallus.” She added before raising her arm toward the switch to close the ramp shut.</p><p>“Wait!” Kallus shouted as he jumped inside just before the ship got closed for good.</p><p>He looked at her surprised face, straightened up, and uttered in his most earnest voice. “I want to help.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to @chocolatemudkip for the beta, @JessKo for being an inspiration and @Anath_Tsurugi for letting me borrow a little of Lasana!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em> You </em> want to help?” Hera’s eyes grew wide. She seemed torn between confusion and amusement. Placing a hand on Kallus’s shoulder, she gently asked “Are you sure? You’re not doing this because you feel you owe us anything, right?”</p><p>“Gods no!” Kallus exclaimed, raising his hands in a defensive gesture. She had it all wrong. He wanted Zeb, very much. Even if it had taken him a while to be honest with himself. Saying it out loud, now that was still quite a leap.</p><p>“I’ve come to realize that I wouldn’t be opposed to, well if Garazeb <em> -Zeb- </em> wanted to, I wouldn’t want to force anything on him and I’m not making any sense, am I?” He stopped his babbling before he continued to embarrass himself. </p><p>“You’re into Zeb.” Hera had a grin on her face despite her deadpan answer.</p><p>“I-” Kallus felt his cheeks grow red. Curse his pale complexion; for an ex-ISB agent, he was quite terrible at hiding his feelings when it came to the Lasat. “I am. I think.” He admitted, avoiding Hera’s gaze. His confession felt heavy on his tongue, but the weight was coming off his chest.</p><p>“Well, I won’t stop you. He’s in Kanan’s cabin.” She pointed at the ramp behind her, tilting her head to the side to send him off. Kallus was grateful that she was the one who had opened the cargo bay doors. Her calm demeanor made him feel at ease. Safe.</p><p>“I-I better go then.” </p><p>“Good man.” She patted his cheek before he headed for the ladder. Kallus couldn’t help but touch that same spot once he was in the main hallway. Were all Spectres this tactile? </p><p><em> Focus, Alexsandr, </em>He thought. He had to talk to Zeb first, then he could go back to overthinking every single thing.</p><p>He did have a rough knowledge of the layout of the Ghost, having spent a little time aboard. He found himself in front of Kanan’s cabin, stomach knotted in anticipation. He didn’t know exactly what he was to expect inside, but whatever he could have come up with would have been far from reality.</p><p>When the door to the cabin slid open, Kallus felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs. </p><p>If not the overwhelming smell of Lasat musk, come and sweat, the sight of Zeb giving Kanan a rough pounding was enough to make the ex-imperial blank out. It was brutal: the Lasat’s claws digging into the meat of his companion’s sides as he rutted him from behind. With the wet slaps of flesh on flesh so incredibly loud in his ears, Kallus was unable to tear his eyes away. He braced his hand on the door frame, leaning into the room just a little bit.</p><p>Kanan had not noticed the other man intruding (and how could he, with Zeb fucking into him so hard he was bent over in a frankly obscene position). But Zeb had. He locked eyes with Kallus, his jaw slack from pleasure, gaze heated. Something seemed to click in the Lasat as he tightened his grip on Kanan’s hips, and thrust hard into him, sheathing himself all the way in one slick movement.</p><p>“Nggh-fuck..Kallus!” Zeb cried out as his whole body shuddered, fur ruffling on his back.</p><p>It took the ex-imperial a moment to realize Zeb had called out his name as he came.  He was too enraptured by the way the Jedi’s eyes had rolled back in pleasure as he was being filled. Zeb pulled out, strings of come still lazily spurting on Kanan’s back. It was filthy, an amount way more than any human could produce. The sight ignited a burning fire of need in the pit of Kallus’s belly. </p><p>
  <em> Stars, I want that inside of me. </em>
</p><p>“What the...” Kanan braced himself on his elbows, leaving a thin line of drool on the mattress below him. “Oh. That explains it.” He couldn’t see Kallus as is, but he could easily sense his presence through the Force now that he wasn’t being rutted into oblivion. </p><p>Behind him, Zeb fell down, landing on his back with a dull <em> thud </em>. His striped purple chest was heaving and his eyelids were still tightly shut from the strength of his orgasm. Kallus couldn’t help but run an appreciative eye over the Lasat’s muscled form as he stretched and yawned, his mouth opening wide to reveal a set of sharp fangs. He used one of his prehensile feet to nudge Kanan forward.</p><p>“Y’can go wash up. I’ll -ah- talk with Freckles over there.” He weakly gestured in Kallus’s direction, making the man suddenly very aware that he was being a bit of a voyeur.</p><p>“I’m so sorry! Hera told me you were there but I didn’t think-!” Kallus’s pitch rose up as he kept talking, frantically moving his hands around, trying to find a less awkward way to place them. Not that there was a non-awkward way to stand when you’d just intruded on your friend fucking someone into the mattress.</p><p>“Ts’okay. He’s used to it.” Zeb answered, shooting a lewd smile at Kanan as the Jedi rose up to his feet. Kanan rolled his eyes at the leer and tried to put his long hair in some sort of order. </p><p>To no avail, considering the mix of sweat and seed splattered over it.</p><p>The Jedi wrapped himself in a blanket before leaving, covering himself in a gesture Kallus was thankful for. A lifetime in the Empire hadn’t prepared Kallus for the casual way the Spectres acted toward sex. He felt a tinge of envy at Kanan’s satisfied walk towards the ‘fresher. Maybe the Rebellion was a gathering of people with loose morals, but they did seem to be having a lot more fun.</p><p>“Don’t just stand there. You’re making it weird” Kanan shouted from the end of the corridor.</p><p>
  <em> Right. Talk to Zeb. Focus. </em>
</p><p>Kallus took a cautious step inside, almost slipping on the pile of mattresses and covers laid on the ground of the cabin. Stumbling back, he proceeded to remove his boots first. He could feel Zeb’s gaze on him the whole time, making his chest tighten, his hand shook as he neatly stacked his shoes in a corner.</p><p>He stepped inside the room again -the nest, really, considering the padding-, letting his eyes accommodate to the darkness as the door closed behind him. He could see Zeb spread out on the mattresses, his fur still matted and ruffled from his earlier tryst. Kallus’s stare roamed over the soft expanse of the Lasat’s chest, following the fierce stripes down, down over the taut muscles of his abdomen, down to the tuft of darker fur above-</p><p>“Enjoying the view?” Zeb teased. </p><p>“Sorry.” Kallus mumbled, ducking his head. His own voice sounded foreign, like he was on the other side of a transparisteel window.</p><p>“Hey. Stop with the apologies, just… C’mere.” Zeb tapped a spot next to him. </p><p>Obediently, Kallus kneeled down on the soft mattress exactly where Zeb had pointed. The Lasat cocked his head to the side, one ear standing up in confusion- no, interest? The meaning of some specific movements of Zeb’s ears still eluded Kallus.</p><p>“So.” Zeb started. </p><p>“So.”</p><p>“You’re here.”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“The others told you I was in heat right? The stuff with Kanan it’s… He’s helping me out.” Zeb propped himself on his elbows, getting closer.</p><p>“And… Hera is okay with that ?” Kallus didn’t want to probe, but he just couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. The two rebels hadn’t been really subtle when it came to their romantic entanglement. Or maybe they had been, but a lifetime of intelligence training had made the hints very obvious to Kallus.</p><p>“Yeah, I mean, Kanan’s a good friend but it’s not about feelings y’know? It’s just getting some steam out.” Zeb shrugged, moving his hand to his chest to untangle some matted fur there. The gesture was, well, distracting. Now Kallus wanted nothing more than to run his hands over the soft plane of the Lasat’s chest.</p><p>“Oh. I guess you’re right. It’s just…”</p><p>The Empire was not kind when it came to fraternization. Kallus’s time as an ISB agent had made it clear. But he was starting to understand. It’s not like Zeb was his lover. They were just two friends helping one another. As rebels did. </p><p>“...It’s not something I’m used to.”</p><p>“But you’re <em> here </em>.” </p><p>Kallus just nodded, locking eyes with Zeb. The air felt hot and heavy, sticking to his chest, coating the inside of his mouth. Like a thunderstorm about to explode. The Lasat’s hand -big, purple- moved from his furred chest to Kallus’s knee, sliding up to his thigh.</p><p>“What do you want, Kal?” The Lasat’s voice was practically a purr, rumbling deep and low in his throat.</p><p>“You.” </p><p>Zeb’s response was instantaneous as he sat up completely and buried his face in the crook of Kallus’s neck, inhaling deeply. Kallus gasped, overwhelmed by the warm, burning feeling of Zeb’s body.</p><p>“I didn’t think- I didn’t know if you -ah-” Kallus struggled to speak as Zeb started rubbing his face against his neck, spreading his strong scent on the other man. “If you felt the same way. I don’t want to take advantage.”</p><p>“Yer not. Fucking you until you forget which way is up sounds very good right now.” Zeb said low in Kallus’s ear. Kallus tried to scoff in response to the crude wording, but he let out a low moan instead.</p><p>“Karabast, you smell so kriffing good.” Zeb added, snaking a hand behind Kallus’s back and pulling the human on his lap in an attempt to get even closer. Despite Kallus’s build, he’d been manhandled so easily, like he weighed nothing. It shouldn’t have had so much of an effect on him, but stars, it did. </p><p>Especially when he realized the Lasat was completely bare underneath him. </p><p>Kallus raised his hands, still unsure if he was allowed to actually <em> touch </em>Zeb. He wanted to. Desperately. But a tinge of doubt made him put his palms flat on his own thighs instead. Safer that way. He noticed that Zeb hadn’t moved either, his arms still around the human’s back, completely still. Kallus cleared his throat. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I gotta tell you. I’ll be rough with you. ‘Cause of the heat.” Zeb placed a gentle kiss above his collarbone. Kallus’s heart stuttered. And started beating again in a wild rhythm when big paws grabbed his ass, pulling him flush to the Lasat’s chest.</p><p>“That’s alright,” The warmth against his ribcage gave Kallus courage. Made him confident enough to say exactly what he wanted. What he needed. “You know I can take you.”</p><p>“In a fight, yeah. Not sure you could take my cock.” To drive his point, Zeb rolled his hips against Kallus’s pelvis. Even through his trousers, Kallus could distinctly feel the Lasat’s shaft. And how kriffing big it was.</p><p>“I… I know I could.” Kallus stuttered. Zeb’s ears perked up at his words, twitching just a little. That, Kallus could read. The look of desire in the other man’s big green eyes was damning enough.“A few weeks ago, I -Zeb oh gods please-” As Kallus talked, Zeb was roughly fondling his ass, kneading the soft flesh with his claws, just a little too sharp. “I procured a replica. Of a Lasat cock.”</p><p>“You’re kidding.” Zeb pulled back from the crook of the human’s neck, eyes wide.</p><p>“I am very much not.”</p><p>“Did you try it?” Zeb’s hands moved higher, slipping under Kallus’s jacket. Then under his ochre shirt. The feeling of the callused pads on his bare flesh sent a thrill shooting up his spine.</p><p>“Yes. It was-” He couldn’t stop a soft moan from escaping his mouth when Zeb’s hands moved to his front, running through his golden chest hair. “It was so big, Zeb. It felt so good.”</p><p>“Bet it did. Mine will be better though. I can promise you that.”</p><p>“Stars.”</p><p> He hadn’t dared touch Zeb yet, keeping his palms obediently flat on his thighs. But how could he resist when the Lasat offered to fulfill every fantasy that he’d ever had? Kallus tentatively placed his hands on Zeb’s bare forearms, petting the soft fur there. </p><p>He suddenly felt Zeb’s muscles tense underneath his touch. He yanked his hands away, terrified he’d overstepped. Zeb caught them in an iron grip and drew them back to his chest, encouraging Kallus to feel the paler and thicker fur.They stayed that way for a moment, Kallus perched on Zeb’s lap, running his fingers through the Lasat’s fur on his chest and his shoulders. Emboldened, the ex-imperial lowered his head above Zeb’s collarbone, taking in the strong scent of the other man. </p><p>Until he felt something hard against his groin.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>Kallus pulled back. With his shirt hiked up under his armpits, his jacket half-falling off his shoulders, and his entire body flushed a delightful pink, he looked like a mess. He felt like a mess. It was <em> thrilling </em>.</p><p>“Yeah,” Zeb growled. “Time for round two, Freckles.”</p><p>“Should I-?” Kallus started to shrug off his jacket, then stopped, looking Zeb straight in the eye with a heated gaze. “What do you want me to do, Zeb?” His question was earnest,  but the tremors in his voice betrayed his arousal.</p><p>“Hmm.” Zeb trailed a knuckle down Kallus’s soft stomach until he reached his belt. “First, no more clothes.”</p><p>Kallus had never undressed so fast in his life. He yanked his shirt over his head, along with his jacket, almost hitting Zeb in the process. And Zeb just laughed, a deep raspy laugh that set the pit of Kallus’s belly on fire. It made him want to be bare faster. He tried to tear his belt off, but the blasted thing was resisting his shaky fingers. </p><p>Zeb had even less patience. He simply reached for the garment and shredded the leather with his claws. Kallus couldn’t even bring himself to be angry: he just wanted to feel Zeb’s touch on him as soon as he could. He shuffled out of his trousers in a less-than-graceful way, kicking them into a corner. He still had his gloves and socks on, which frankly looked ridiculous. He rode the wave of embarrassment and quickly discarded them.</p><p>Kallus felt a bit self-conscious as he pulled down his underwear. Zeb’s glare was burning, running over his naked form. His cheeks flushed at Zeb’s loth-wolf-whistle once he was done. He wasn’t used to that sort of attention. It was different. He found he liked it quite a lot.</p><p>He was still on his knees when Zeb stood back up, putting his shaft at eye level with the human. This whole time, Kallus had politely avoided looking in that direction. He certainly did not have any other options at that moment. Zeb stretched, his hard cock bobbing with the motion. Stars, it was a sight. Close in size to the toy Kallus had procured, it was a deep purple, with the spines covering its length a slightly lighter color. What was unexpected was the slit it seemed to be emerging from, hidden under a tuft of dark fur. And the thick slick spread all over it, coming from its tip. <em> No need for lube </em>, Kallus thought.</p><p>Zeb must have noticed how captivated Kallus was, because he gave himself a slow stroke, spreading more of the precum over his shaft, the sloppy wet sounds making Kallus’s head spin. The ex-imperial couldn’t stop himself from leaning in closer, jaw slacking open. </p><p>Two fingers forced their way between Kallus’s parted lips, exploring the inside of his mouth. Without losing a moment, Kallus started sucking on them, tasting some of the precum still lingering there. He let out small moans of satisfaction as he swirled his tongue and felt sharp claws pricking the inside of his cheeks. The digits were slightly too big for his mouth, stretching his lips obscenely and causing some drool to run down his chin. <em> That </em>was what he wanted. </p><p>“If ye’re that desperate to suck on something, my cock is right there,” Zeb taunted when he removed his fingers, taking Kallus’s dazed face in his hands and maneuvering it so he was inches from his shaft.</p><p>Kallus did as he was he told. </p><p>He started by licking it from base to tip, taking in the taste, the length of it, the feel of the spines against his tongue. All the while, Zeb’s hand was resting at the back of his hand, a comforting pressure. The strong bitter taste of precum was definitely not human and it made Kallus feel lightheaded. </p><p>
  <em> This is really happening.  </em>
</p><p>With renewed enthusiasm, Kallus started sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around it. He maintained eye contact with Zeb all the way through, delighting in the Lasat’s reaction when he brought his  -small, in comparison- human hand up and ran his blunt fingers along the underside of the shaft.</p><p>“Tease,” Zeb growled, tightening the grip of his paw.</p><p>Kallus freed the cock from his mouth with a filthy ‘pop’, a string of precum still connecting his tongue to the head of the shaft. Zeb used his thumb to wipe it away, spreading it on Kallus’s bottom lip instead.</p><p><em> Oh, I’ll show you a tease </em>, Kallus thought. He’d always been eager to please, a hard worker. That was also true when it came to sex. He took a deep breath, relaxed his jaw, and started working his mouth down Zeb’s shaft. The girth was a challenge, but he minded his teeth and went slow. A mix of drool and slick was dribbling down his chin, making him positively depraved. He felt his eyelid droop, all his focus going to the massive cock between his lips. </p><p>He only heard the door slide open and the small gasp of surprise that accompanied it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Sooo. I just ran into Kallus.” Kanan sat down on the couch next to Hera, his hair still wet, a towel around his waist. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I bet you did.” She shot him a sly look, her gaze lingering on his bare chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You let him on board? During Zeb’s heat?” Kanan sounded confused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, you should have seen his pleading face when he said he wanted to help. I couldn’t say no,” Hera answered, gently stroking his arm. </em>
</p><p><em> “He wanted to </em> <b> <em>help</em> </b> <em> ?” Kanan’s eyes went wide with surprise. </em></p><p>
  <em> “Love, you must have noticed how he hangs around Zeb all the time.” Hera ran a hand through his hair. She loved how long it was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Hmmm. Maybe. Still unexpected.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I have a feeling Zeb might not need our help for much longer.” Hera meant it. She’d known Zeb long enough to see the signs. The Lasat had fallen for Kallus, and hard. It was almost sweet in a way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Please. Kallus is going to get one look at his dick and run out. Imperial decorum and all that,” Kanan scoffed, rolling his eyes. He was smiling, though. It was nice, seeing him without the mask, relaxed. She brushed her fingers along his beard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think,” She kissed him, tender but with a hint of passion underneath, “you’re not giving our Fulcrum enough credit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Wanna go and check?” Kanan asked, returning the kiss and taking her hand as he stood up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Lead the way.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like you boys got acquainted.” Hera sounded unreasonably pleased with herself. She added a mocking “Told you.”..Which likely meant that Kanan was there, too.</p><p>Kallus felt Zeb gently squeeze his shoulder in a wordless question. <em> Is that alright? </em> </p><p>It was. More than alright, even. Somehow, the idea of being watched made his blood run hotter. He wanted this, to be exposed in his desire, to feel vulnerable. He moaned around Zeb’s cock in response, taking him just a little deeper. He heard someone get closer, right behind him. Felt the dip in the mattress when they bent down. Fingers ran through his hair, tangling the sweat-slicked blonde strands, petting him in the most gentle way. </p><p>“You’re taking him so well. I’m impressed.” Hera softly encouraged him, her hand curled at the back of his head. He relaxed his throat, and let the head of Zeb’s cock go deeper. </p><p>“His mouth is kriffing great,” Zeb grunted above him, his hips snapping forward a little when Kallus used his tongue to massage the sensitive underside of the shaft.</p><p>Hera gave Kallus a pat on the cheek. “Good man.” </p><p>The praise went straight to Kallus’s cock. Deep down, he wanted to be good, very much so. He doubled his efforts, taking Zeb to the hilt in one swift movement of his head, burying his nose in the tuft of darker fur above the shaft. </p><p>Kallus had lost his gag reflex a long time ago, standard ISB training to resist interrogation; blowing Zeb was a much better use of the skill. </p><p>Zeb growled, a feral growl that rose from deep in his chest, when Kallus’s mouth engulfed him. He grabbed the back of his golden mop of hair and started fucking his face in the earnest. Kallus went along with it, relishing in the delightful feeling of being used. </p><p>“Think the Empire would approve if they saw one of their best and brightest agents on his knees for a Lasat?” Kanan asked with a little laugh. Kallus heard no ill-will in his words, just a tinge of amusement. It was certainly not a position he expected to find himself in when he’d started pursuing the Spectres a few years beforehand. </p><p>“Eh. Probably not,” Zeb answered in a strained voice as he continued to buck in Kallus’s mouth. He wrapped a hand around the back of the human’s neck, giving him an affectionate squeeze. “You look so good like this.”</p><p>Kallus moaned at the words, tears forming at the corners of his eyes both from the burning wave of elation washing over him and from the strain of his jaw. </p><p><em> Tell me again. </em> <em>Tell me how you like my mouth. Tell me how well I’m behaving. </em></p><p>Kallus opened his eyes, looking up at Zeb with what could only be described as complete and utter adoration. The Lasat pulled him off his cock, leaving him dazed and out of breath.</p><p>“Kal, I’m gon-” </p><p>That was all Zeb managed to say right before coming all over Kallus’s chest and face. </p><p>Kallus gasped: the volume was way more than one would expect from a human being, and the texture a bit thicker. It was sticking to Kallus’s chest, his hair, his beard. He stayed on his knees, panting, trying to regain usage of his limbs. He was painfully hard, his untouched cock jutting between his legs. He was aching for more.</p><p>Zeb staggered down onto the blankets, his knees failing him. He shot Kallus a lazy grin, his fangs peaking out, and brought one of his three-fingered hand to the ex-imperial’s face to wipe some of the seed from his beard.</p><p>“Ye look filthy,” Zeb laughed, an honest laugh which made Kallus smile in return. </p><p>“You say that like you had nothing to with it,” Kallus retorted, trying his best to sound serious despite looking like he came straight from a dirty holo.</p><p>“Nope. It’s all on you and your smart mouth.” Zeb brought his palm to Kallus red and swollen lips, and received a soft kiss in return. Something hung in the air, left unsaid despite the unexpected display of tenderness. </p><p>Something they weren’t quite ready to say yet.</p><p>“That was quite a show, Kallus!” Hera exclaimed from behind him, accompanied by Kanan giving a theatrically slow clap. </p><p>Kallus felt a blush creep up his cheeks, the realization dawning upon him: he really had just sucked off his friend in front of the rest of his crew. He turned around, keeping his head down. He wasn’t sure he could look them in the eye just yet.</p><p>“I -uh. Thank you?” Kallus didn’t know what to say. Stars, he was still covered in Zeb’s come. He ducked his head down further, trying to hide his embarrassment. </p><p>“There’s nothing to be ashamed about. You look like you enjoyed yourself.” Kanan gave him a friendly pat on the back before reaching for a towel he’d stacked in a corner of the room. “Thought you might want to clean up.”</p><p>Kallus muttered a quiet “Thank you” before attempting to remove the seed from his face. Some of it stubbornly remained sticking to his hair, but it was better than nothing. While he wiped what remained on his chest, he took a look at Hera and Kanan.</p><p>The two of them were tangled together, Hera sitting in between Kanan’s legs, leaning on his chest. The front of her jumpsuit was open, revealing her stomach and her breasts. Kanan was in the process of pulling the zipper further down while kissing her neck, making her giggle. Kallus felt a tug in his chest when Kanan leaned down to whisper something in Hera’s ear, making her turn around and kiss him passionately. Did he wish for Zeb to…?</p><p>“Don’t worry about them, they’re always lovey-dovey like this,” Zeb mocked in Kallus’s ear, making him stiffen in an instant. How did a man so big move so quietly? The Lasat sat behind him, mirroring the position of the others.</p><p>“It’s… nice.” Kallus noted, distracted by the large purple hand that was snaking around his waist.</p><p>“Hmm-mm.” Zeb kept creeping his hand lower, tugging Kallus flush against his furry chest. Kallus felt a grin against his shoulder when the other man closed a fist around his hard shaft. “I see you had fun down there,” Zeb murmured in the human’s ear as he gave him a couple tugs.</p><p>“Oh! I can finish by myself, you don’t have to-” Kallus scrambled, trying to get away. He didn’t want Zeb to feel obligated to return the favor, he didn’t deserve- His train of thought was interrupted when Zeb grabbed him, pinning him in place. The Lasat had one hand on his chest and one wrapped under his leg, making Kallus feel shamefully exposed.</p><p>“I’m not done with you yet,” Zeb growled, tightening his grip on the ex-imperial’s thigh. “Still wanna see you on my cock.” Kallus felt something hard against his ass, making the message clear. </p><p>“D’you guys want to give me a hand?” Zeb heckled the others. “Think Kal over here might need some encouragement.” He punctuated by spreading Kallus’s legs open with his prehensile feet. </p><p>Kallus had no way to hide the way his cock twitched at the feel of being restrained this way. He had always been in complete control. Giving up that control was thrilling.</p><p>“He does look a bit pent up,” Hera noted, tearing herself from Kanan’s arms. She gave the Jedi a peck before taking his hand and pulling him forward. “Should we help, love?”</p><p>“You know I can’t say no to you when you give me that look.” Kanan ran his hand along one of her lekku, making her shiver, before helping her remove the rest of her jumpsuit.</p><p>Kallus’s body was frozen as the couple approached, unsure as to what to do. He hadn’t expected them to actually touch him in any way. Zeb felt his hesitation and mumbled a soft “This okay?” against his neck. Kallus agreed, his blush returning with a vengeance. It’s not that he was particularly attracted to either of them (his tastes ran much closer to someone like Zeb than anything else), but something about the Spectres using him got his heart racing. </p><p>Kanan settled between Kallus’s legs, a cocky grin on his face. He had taken Zeb’s cock before, knew how much preparation was required, especially for someone like Kallus who had little experience with this kind of size. </p><p>For a moment, Kallus wondered how the Jedi moved so easily despite his blindness. Only for a moment, though: because he soon felt dexterous fingers at his entrance, spreading something viscous there. </p><p>“Stars.” He said under his breath, almost a moan. He glimpsed Hera settle by his side, leaning on Zeb while she petted the golden hairs in his arm.</p><p>“We’ll get you ready for Zeb.” Hera stated, like it was a kriffing mission briefing. Out of habit, Kallus nodded obediently.  “You’re going to look so pretty stretched around him,” She added as she tousled his hair. She moved her hand to his chin, forcefully turning his head so he was looking her in the eye. </p><p>Kallus could see her taking in his debauched appearance, the come still stuck in his hair, how his eyes were glazed over. A delighted smile spread on her face when she heard him moan. Kanan had only begun inserting a single lubed finger, but with the combined sensation of Zeb holding him and Hera’s voice in his ear, the dull stretch already had him overwhelmed.</p><p>He tried to move, but Zeb’s hands caught his wrists, the iron grip making sure Kallus was unable to move in any way. He could only submit.</p><p>“How does it feel ?” Hera asked - no, demanded-, her eyes still locked with Kallus’s.</p><p>“Good. <em> Ah! </em>So good.” Kanan was slowly moving his digit back and forth, making sure Kallus was ready before adding a second.</p><p>“Kanan <em> is </em>talented with his fingers, isn’t he?” She sighed, and closed her eyes for an instant, a short gasp escaping her lips.</p><p>Kanan must have been touching her as well, but Kallus had no way to know in his restrained position.</p><p>“More. Please.” Kallus whined, taking in the second finger. </p><p>Everyone rock of his hips made him more aware of Zeb’s presence behind him, the broad expense of his chest, his hard shaft leaking precum all over the small of Kallus’s back.</p><p>“Shhh. We don’t want to hurt you. Take it slow.” Hera admonished Kallus, placing a short kiss of his freckled shoulder. The way she said it, as if she was kindly scolding him, it did wonderful things to his insides.</p><p>“Please.” </p><p> His voice was a broken sob. The gentle attention directed towards him was so much, so unlike anything he’d ever known. He wanted more. Wanted to feel Zeb taking him, to have Hera’s hand in his hair, to let Kanan take him apart. </p><p>“He asks so nicely,” Hera told Zeb, before reaching for Kanan, kissing up his bearded jaw, the crook of his neck. She whispered something in his ear, making the Jedi chuckle. He removed his fingers then, torturously slow, followed by thrusting three of them back in. </p><p>Kallus was thankful for how careful Kanan was being, but he couldn’t stop the frustrated <em> Kriff! </em> that left his mouth. Zeb took pity on him and rocked against the ex-imperial, giving him a taste of what was to come.</p><p>“He can take more, y’know. He told me he practiced with a toy before,” Zeb growled, making Kallus’s chest rumble. The Lasat was resting his fangs against the meat of Kallus’s shoulder, his hot breath a reminder of his heat-addled state. </p><p>“Did he?” Hera moved from her spot, shuffling around until she was leaning on Kanan, her head resting on his shoulder. She ran a hand down Kallus’s inner thigh, making him jump at the touch. He was on the edge, the most delicate pressure lighting his nerves on fire. “Aren’t you full of surprises.”</p><p>“I think he’s ready.” Kanan withdrew his fingers once more, making sure to smear the lube all around Kallus’s rim. The realization that he was using Zeb’s come from before to open him up had Kallus swear in a language none of the recognized. “Plus, I don’t think Zeb will wait much longer,” Kanan added, pointing the claws buried in the meat of Kallus’s sides.</p><p>“Kriffing finally,” Zeb mumbled against the other man’s shoulder before deftly turning him around. It was quite easy, considering Kallus’s limbs were like jelly after the treatment the Spectres had just given him. His back hit the mattress, and he got a good look at Zeb. </p><p>With his fangs bared and his ears flat, he looked ready to strike. He looked gorgeous. The Lasat licked a long line from Kallus’s navel to his chest, rubbing his cheeks against pale hairs there. Kallus assumed it was to spread his scent, to make sure it stuck. He liked it, feeling <em> owned </em> like that. It felt safe.</p><p>Kallus felt something push against his rim, and looked down to see Zeb lining himself up. The human wrapped his legs around the Lasat’s back, giving him a clear message as he bared his neck. <em> Have at me. </em></p><p>Zeb didn’t hesitate. </p><p>He sheathed himself all the way in one, slick movement. </p><p>Kallus had thought using the toy had prepared him for being filled like that, but he was wrong. The feel of the spines, the burning warmth, the sensation of the slick inside of him, it was a completely different experience. <em> It’s because it’s Zeb </em>, he realized. What he did, alone in his room, it just couldn’t compare to having Zeb on top of him, to being able to run trembling hands through the soft fur at the back of his head.</p><p>Despite his rut, Zeb was kind enough to give Kallus a moment to get used to his size. Just a short moment. He withdrew, making Kallus mewl at the feel of the spines rubbing against his insides, before slamming back in. The motion made Kallus’ whole body arch, his hands flying to grab the mattress, desperate to hold onto something. </p><p>Zeb set a rough pace, taking what he needed. Kallus was more than happy to yield, his body slack and pliant. The Lasat sat back on his heels, pulling Kallus’s ass on his lap. In that position, the human could see Kanan and Hera while he was being ravaged.</p><p>Kanan was on his back, his head close to Kallus, and Hera was riding him with wild abandon, her head thrown back. The Jedi was running his hands over her stomach, her breasts while he pressed his heels to fuck into her. The Twi’lek cracked one eye open, catching Kallus staring.</p><p>Hera bent down, trailing her fingers along Kallus’s jawline. She stretched over him, spreading her palm flat over his stomach. </p><p>Kallus realized she could feel Zeb’s shaft sliding inside of him, the way his own muscles reacted. </p><p>She gave him a peck on the cheek. “You’re doing so well.”</p><p>“Look at you,” she added as she moved her hands over Kallus’s, untangling his fingers from where they gripped the bedsheets. “Our fulcrum.” </p><p>Kallus felt as if his heart was about to jump from his chest at Hera’s words. <em> I belong. They want me here. </em> </p><p>He let go.</p><p>Untethered by his previous restraint, he started moaning at each of Zeb’s thrusts, asking for more without shame. He used his legs to pull the Lasat closer, delighting in the way they fit together despite their physical differences. Zeb was rutting Kallus without a care in the world, panting his name like a man possessed. </p><p>Kallus could hear bites of conservation behind him, muffled by the beating of his heart in his ears.</p><p>“-ock like that, love.”</p><p>“He’s not bad, I’ll give you this.”</p><p>“You’re jealous.”</p><p>“You know I only have eyes for you.”</p><p>The conversation devolved into moans and cries, and soon, all that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin. The room felt hot, and the smell of sweat and come was overwhelming. </p><p>It felt safe.</p><p>Zeb bent over Kallus’s body again, burying his head in the crook of his neck. He snatched the man’s hands, pulling them above him and tangling their fingers together. The Lasat was mumbling something against the sweat-slicked skin. </p><p>“Mine. My Kal. Made for me. <em> Nivsahn. </em>” </p><p>Kallus couldn’t understand the last word, but the sentiment was clear. He cried out as Zeb started fucking him even harder, the spines on his shaft making the ex-imperial gasp with every thrust.</p><p>“Gonna knot you, fill you good,” Zeb growled, tightening his grip.</p><p>It sounded like a promise. One that Kallus wanted to see through.</p><p>“Yes, please, anything.” </p><p>Kallus surrendered, baring his neck. Zeb bit him there, deep enough to draw blood. </p><p>The feeling of being so completely filled and the sharp tug of pain was enough to push Kallus over the edge. He came with a sob, spilling between them. His entire body felt on fire, stars forming behind his eyelids. He was overcome by a sensation of comfortable numbness as Zeb continued thrusting into him in an erratic rhythm.</p><p>Zeb buried himself deep inside Kallus, his fur ruffling as Kallus felt the spines grow firmer and bigger inside of him. <em> Oh stars. </em> The Lasat started coming, emptying his seed inside the other man. Just as before, it was so much, too much for Kallus’s human body as some of it started spilling out of his hole. Kallus felt so <em> full </em> . A laugh grew from his chest, bright and manic as he realized that he was locked to Zeb. He couldn’t process the sense of desire, of <em> love </em>that was overcoming him. </p><p>Zeb rested his forehead against Kallus’s in an intimate gesture. “<em> Nivsahn, </em>” he repeated, just for Kallus to hear.</p><p>“Does-does that happen often?” Kallus breathlessly asked.</p><p>“Couldn’t help it. ‘Ts gonna come down in a couple minutes.” Zeb slurred above him, still recovering from his orgasm.</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Kallus said. He kissed the Lasat’s forehead, a chaste kiss full of vulnerability. He could always blame it on the heat of the moment.</p><p> </p><p>His mind was clearer now that he and Zeb had climaxed, and he turned his head to the side, both to see what the others were up to and to avoid the fallout of the kiss. He was just in time to see Hera finish, her jaw slack with pleasure. She called Kanan’s name as she came, before slumping down onto him, then onto her side. She sighed with satisfaction, her hands resting on her chest. The Jedi wasn’t finished, Kallus’s noticed, as Kanan took himself in hand.</p><p>Kallus extended his own in a silent offer. It was the least he could do, and he would be lying to himself if he told serving the Spectres didn’t appeal to him. Kanan seemed intrigued, but let the other man wrap a loose fist around his shaft. Hera joined him, her smaller hand slipping over Kallus’s. She guided his hand and started sloppily kissing Kanan. It wasn’t long before the Jedi came over their joined hands, his seed covering their fingers. Hera took hers to her mouth, giving Kanan a show, licking each digit. </p><p>Kallus was not that enthusiastic, and wiped his hand on the mattresses instead.</p><p>“Ah! He likes mine better,” Zeb heckled, still covering Kallus with his body.</p><p>“It’s not- It’s different,” Kallus objected, suddenly very aware of the seed stuck inside of him.</p><p>“I love it when you smell like me.” Zeb nuzzled against his face, making sure there wasn’t a part of Kallus that didn’t smell distinctively Lasat. The possessiveness was probably due to his heat, but Kallus found he didn’t mind. It felt good to be wanted. </p><p><em> In return</em>, his mind added.</p><p>Quickly, Kallus felt the spines soften, allowing Zeb to pull out. The amount of come he felt dribbling out of him was downright filthy, especially with the lewd moan of relief that escaped his mouth when they uncoupled. Zeb rolled onto his side, letting Kallus breathe.</p><p>“You’re going to want to get that looked at.” Hera rested her hand on Kallus’s shoulder, barely brushing the bite mark Zeb had given him. “And Zeb. I think you owe Kallus some explanations,” She added, raising an eyebrow at the suddenly pitiful-looking Lasat.</p><p>“We’re going to get some bacta. Give you boys some privacy.” Kanan helped her up, kissing her hand in some sort of chivalrous gesture. As they left, Kanan shot Zeb a look that Kallus couldn’t quite decipher: was he... showing off? </p><p>“What did she mean, Zeb?” Kallus went straight to the point. No use in beating around the bush when they’d spent the past hour fucking like tookas.</p><p>“It’s a heat thing. The bite, it… It marks you as my mate.” Zeb sounded almost embarrassed, his ears flat to the sides of his head. He noticed Kallus’s mouth drop open, and he quickly corrected himself. “Don’t worry, it doesn’t really matter that much! You can just ignore it, it’ll heal pretty soon.”</p><p>“So. It’s not just about sex?” Kallus gently brought his hands to Zeb’s beard, playing with the thicker hair there.</p><p>“Not really,” The Lasat admitted.</p><p>“I would like that. Being your mate.” Kallus followed with a kiss, just a tender press on Zeb’s lips.</p><p>“Oh.” Zeb returned the kiss with passion, tangling their limbs together.</p><p>They were still exchanging breathless kisses when Kanan and Hera returned. The other couple dropped beside them, pulling the two men into what could only be called a cuddle pile. It took a bit of figuring out, but they ended up mostly resting on Zeb, Kallus wrapped around the Lasat, Hera perched on his chest, and Kanan at her side.</p><p>Hera spread some bacta on Kallus’s bite mark, laughing as he gritted his teeth.</p><p>“Don’t be such a baby, Kallus. It’s for your own good,” she admonished him with a smile.</p><p>“Alexsandr,” Kallus corrected her.</p><p>“Uh?” Zeb turned towards him, a look of complete and utter confusion on his face.</p><p>“It’s my first name,” The ex-imperial said, resting his head on the Lasat’s chest, tangling his fingers in his fur.</p><p>“And you’re telling us now?!” Zeb didn’t actually sound upset. Just surprised. The good kind.</p><p>“I had other things on my mind!” Kallus retorted, a grin spreading on his face.</p><p>“And in his mouth,” Kanan added before burying his face in Zeb’s fur, laughing at his own joke.</p><p>They all devolved in snorts and giggles, laughing until they had tears in their eyes. Kallus could get used to this: this breathless joy and the warmth of Zeb’s arm around him.</p><p>For the first time in a while...perhaps, for the first time in his entire life, he fell asleep surrounded by people who cared for him in return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>